Uncle Sam Quarterly Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Herman Schiller, from , w/ monocle * Three Furies, from distant Orion ** Sindu, the Tori Prophet *** thousands of Tibetan Tori horsemen Other Characters: * Colonel Jordan ** American Garrison in Tibet * Joe Philips, beachcomber and narrator * Joe's drunk friend * FVI Locations: * ** War Department * Mountains of * Chun King * Tahiti * Midway * New Guinea Items: * Schiller's hand-held illusion-casting crystals Vehicles: * Uncle Sam's super-charged warplane | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker2_1 = Al Gabriele | StoryTitle2 = The Case of the Murdered Parrots | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * & American Hirelings * H. Carey, Parrot Exporter Animals: * series of dead parrots * Buddy's new parrot Locations: * America ** pet shop ** Watchford Arsenal ** Lindale Reservoir ** Stratsburg Munitions Plant ** Tuckersville Express Junction ** 16 High Tower Street ** Sam & Buddy's Secret Airfield * Rio de Janeiro, ** 123 El Marco, (parrot exporter / spy base) Items: * master code book Vehicles: * Uncle Sam's super-charged warplane | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker3_1 = Al Gabriele | StoryTitle3 = Three Crazy Riddles | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gang of Nazi-sponsored saboteurs and gunsels Other Characters: * Harold Kelly, Fugitive Aviator * Della Nordling, Harold's Girlfriend * Bill Nordling, Harold's Girlfriend's Brother * General Ligon, U.S. Army Air Corps Locations: * U.S. East Coast Vehicles: * U.S. Army Patrol Planes | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Art Gates | Inker4_1 = Art Gates | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Woopy of Shootin' Creek: "Photography Business" | Synopsis4 = Woopy and his mail-order camera go into the news photography business, but one way and another, his first few customers end up paying him NOT to print their pictures, along with getting beat up by Woopy. One way and another, most of them have it coming. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Woopy Supporting Characters: * Suzie Antagonists: * Dead Beat Brown * Luke Moonshine * two probable gangsters Other Characters: * Sheriff of Shootin' Creek Locations: * Shootin' Creek Items: * Mail Order Camera | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker5_1 = Al Gabriele | StoryTitle5 = The Pied Piper | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The * three Other Characters: * Draja, a Chetnik * Greta, Mrs. Draja * Son Draja * Serbian Peasants * Serbian Children Locations: * ** Linjvecki, village ** Secret Cavern Items: * Pied Piper's Horn | Notes = * "Uncle Sam in Tibet": ** Story is narrated by waterfront laborer Joe Philips, as being pieced together from second-hand sources. ** The American garrison in Tibet is there with the permission of the Grand Lama of Tibet. ** The battle between the U.S.Army and Tibetan Horde is depicted in a full-page splash panel, which was very rarely done in comics of the 1940s. ** Uncle Sam and Buddy both get knocked unconscious with blows to the head. ** Buddy kills a minimum of five more enemies, with machine gun fire. * "Case of the Murdered Parrots": Buddy now has a pet parrot. * "The Pied Piper" ** The Pied Piper has no apparent connection to the Nazis, and has access to a cavern underworld, into which he escapes. No evidence is given that this guy is not the legendary . ** The Pied Piper's Horn plays hypnotic music of its own selection, whenever blown by anybody. Buddy Smith ends up in possession of it. * Woopy of Shootin' Creek also appears in Hit Comics. * Also featured in this issue of Uncle Sam Quarterly were: ** Sven Golly by Bernard Dibble ** "Best Two Out of Three" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}